A QUIEN TU TE MERECES
by Aidee Gv
Summary: Seshh… ¿qué estamos haciendo?... preguntó ella también lo deseaba, pero quería saber que eran las razones correctas. Lo que siempre hemos querido hacer Kagome… amarnos… dijo con su voz ronca por la pasión, ONE-SHOT SESSXKAG ADV. LEMMON (nuevamente)


**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN... SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI... LA HISTORIA SI SALIO DE MI RETORCIDA MENTE... XD **

**A QUIEN TU TE MERECES**

En una hora libre los alumnos de tercer año de preparatoria platicaban amenamente formando diversos grupos, entre ellos se encontraba Kagome Higurashi quien es una chica hermosa, delgada de cuerpo envidiable y un cabello negro azabache largo, por debajo de su cintura, en ese mismo salón es compañera de Sesshomaru Taisho, joven sumamente atractivo, que era muy cotizado entre el alumnado femenino de la institución, siendo mayor al resto, pues recién retomaba sus estudios, pero por su carácter frío y serio muy pocas podían acercársele.

Kagome era una de esas chicas que se atrevían a hacerlo, aunque él le gustaba mucho, nunca se animó a confesárselo…

_ Creo que deberías dejar de ser tan agrio con todo el mundo_ dijo sentándose en la silla vacía que estaba frente a Sesshomaru, teniendo todo su cuerpo girado frente al peliplata.

Éste solo se limitó a observarla con sus dorados e inexpresivos ojos _ no veo el por qué hacerlo_ le dijo fríamente sin despegar sus dorados ojos de los chocolates de su compañera.

_ Siempre eres tan frío… así nunca tendrás novia_ dijo divertida la chica.

_ No me interesa_ repitió agriamente. Pero era mentira, sí le interesaba, pero no podría decírselo, la quería a ella, a Kagome.

_ Como digas Sesshomaru… en cambio yo…_ decía viéndolo un tanto sonrojada… _…yo recién salgo con… tu… hermano?_ dijo Kagome apenada…

Eso le calló como un balde de agua fría a Sesshomaru… pero como era común en él, no demostró sentimiento alguno, solo un ligero toque de molestia en su mirada, Kagome no lo notó ya que no lo veía a los ojos en esos momentos.

_ Medio hermano, si al que te refieres es a… Inuyasha_ dijo arrastrando el nombre de su ahora odiado medio hermano.

_ Bien con… Inuyasha._ confirmó Kagome, a ella siempre le había gustado el mayor de los Taisho, pero siendo Inuyasha un tanto parecido a su hermano y le insistía muy seguido en salir con él, dudosamente lo aceptó, aunque siendo medios hermanos eran totalmente opuestos ya que Inuyasha era más sociable, casi siempre rodeado de chicas, en cambio Sesshomaru marcaba distancia con todos, muchos lo consideraban grosero por tal actitud, pero a él poco le importaba, además de que nunca pasaba desapercibido, siempre su presencia se imponía a la de todos incluso al mismo Inuyasha. Sus dorados y fríos ojos siempre al tanto de todo, sin demostrarlo, ese chico era un tanto enigmático y misterioso. Los tres cursaban el mismo grado solo que Inuyasha lo hacía en otro grupo.

_ Pues no creo que él sea el indicado para ti…_ dijo secamente viéndola a los ojos.

_ ¿Ah no? ¿Y quién si?_ preguntó, en algún momento pasó por su mente que ella le agradaba a Sesshomaru, pero siempre lo consideró demasiado para ella. O para cualquier otra.

_ No lo sé… sencillamente, Inuyasha es un imbécil._ finalizó quitando sus ojos de ella y posándolos sobre el libro que tenía en las manos.

Kagome suspiró cansada y se levantó de dicho lugar…

_ Como digas, bien... nos vemos_ se despidió. Sesshomaru volvió a fijar su vista en ella, no podía creer como el idiota de Inuyasha, siendo tan simple y tan poca cosa, podía tenerla con él… eso debía de ser una broma.

Las clases terminaron, Sesshomaru caminaba solo por los pasillos de la preparatoria, cuando por una de las ventanas alcanzó a ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome en el jardín… él la estaba besando, más bien parecía que se la quería comer, Sesshomaru apretó sus puños con rabia, ese idiota supo primero que él, lo que era probar los labios de Kagome. Furioso pero sin decir o hacer nada salió de ahí, se fue sin rumbo, no quería llegar a su casa… pero después de mucho tuvo que hacerlo.

Una vez ahí, se encontró con un fanfarrón Inuyasha hablando por teléfono, contándole con lujo de detalles a alguien del otro lado de la línea, lo bien que se la pensaba pasar con su nueva novia…

Para Inuyasha, Kagome fue un reto, pues nunca lo había volteado a ver, él bien sabía que a Kagome quien le interesaba era su molesto medio hermano, por lo que ahora con toda la suerte que tuvo de que lo aceptara, iba a poner todo su empeño en acostarse con ella… eso sería un doble triunfo, pues casi podía jurar que a Sesshomaru también le atraía Kagome, aunque no lo demostrara.

Sesshomaru fastidiado de escuchar las estupideces que parloteaba Inuyasha, se fue a su habitación, se recostó en la cama, sumamente molesto. Con una de sus manos sobando su frente, no podía permitir que Inuyasha estuviera con Kagome, nunca lo permitiría… Su cabeza le pasaba una mala jugada, pues por su mente pasaban imagines de Kagome entregándose a ese imbécil, las sucias manos de ese poco hombre recorriéndola, completa, sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura y sus… _¡nunca!_ dijo molesto levantándose de golpe de la cama,_" Inuyasha nunca la podrá tener así… solo yo podré hacerlo." _Se aseguró a sí mismo.

Nunca creyó verse en esa situación, ¿celoso?, sí, estaba celoso, más que celoso, nunca permitiría que otro estuviera con ella, pues Kagome era suya, aunque ella todavía no lo supiera.

A la mañana siguiente en la preparatoria, evito hablar a toda costa con Kagome, pues aún no conseguía borrar de su cabeza todas esas imágenes que le provocaban el haberla visto besándose con su medio hermano, tenía que ser él el que estuviera a su lado.

Kagome por su parte ahora se daba cuenta que fue un grave error aceptar a Inuyasha, ya que no era a quién ella necesitaba a su lado, si bien era atractivo, no era Sesshomaru, el hombre del quien estaba enamorada, nunca lo sería. Para colmo de males él ya no le hablaba, ahora lo notaba más indiferente que de costumbre… eso la estaba preocupando.

Pasaron unos días, más de una semana para ser exactos y las cosas seguían igual por no decir peor… Sesshomaru ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, ella creía que ahora si había perdido toda posibilidad con él, y no era para menos, ella era la novia de su hermano… la única estúpida ahí, era ella, enamorada del mayor y saliendo con el menor por imbécil… pues jamás Inuyasha sería Sesshomaru… seguro ahora la odia, al igual que a su medio hermano y no es para menos…

Ese día habían tenido actividad física, se encontraban en el gimnasio, pues era ahí donde esta vez les correspondía dicha clase, al término de la misma todos los alumnos se cambiaron su traje deportivo y regresaron a su uniforme de diario, incluidos ellos dos, Kagome quedo encargada de levantar el poco material que quedó regado por la cancha, ya que por andar con tantas cosas en la cabeza no puso mucho empeño en la clase y se lo ordenaron a modo de castigo…

Una vez levantadas los últimos balones, y estando completamente vacío el gimnasio ya que esa fue la última clase impartida ahí; se dirigió a la bodega donde había dejado sus cosas…de pronto se sintió envuelta en unos fuertes brazos desde la espalda… Kagome se asustó, quiso gritar, pero su grito fue ahogado por una gran mano… con miedo intento ver quién era, pero la luz se hacía cada vez menos, ya que la persona que la tenía sujeta, cerraba la puerta detrás de él… Kagome entró en pánico.

_ Shhh… tranquila…_ le dijo una ronca voz al oído… ella dudó, no… no podía ser él ¿o si?_ te voy a soltar, pero guardarás silencio… ¿entendido?_ hablo fríamente, despacio.

Kagome asintió, ahora tenía más dudas, estaba segura, era él… pero… ¿qué hacia ahí?, ¿por qué? ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

Sesshomaru encendió la muy tenue luz con la que contaba dicha bodega, que no era más que un cuartucho de no más de 3 metros cuadrados, donde se encontraban acomodados en estantes bastantes balones, cuerdas, algunas esponjas que utilizaban los gimnastas para sus prácticas, y cosas por el estilo.

La vio a los ojos… ella estaba muy sorprendida, lo pudo notar, lo veía con sus ojos chocolates expectantes, esperando una explicación al respecto…

Él no mencionó palabra, solo se le acercaba con pasos lentos y firmes sin despegar su vista de sus rostro, era hermosa y en esa situación le parecía aún más… parecía como un pequeño ciervo a merced de un depredador, eso lo hizo sonreir muy sutilmente de medio lado.

Kagome lo notó, ocasionándole un poco más de miedo, nunca lo había visto sonreir ¿qué pretendía estando ahí… encerrado con ella, la novia de su hermano? Lo observó cuidadosamente, achicando sus ojos... quería comprender algo, pero su rostro no le mostraba nada, su mirada fría ahora tenía un tinte de ¿deseo? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no podría significar nada bueno… lo veía acercársele a paso lento… cada vez estaba más cerca…

_¿Qué ha-haces a-aquí… Sessho-maru?_ preguntó sumamente nerviosa.

_ ¿Qué es lo que crees, Kagome?_ hablo fríamente y muy claro, él no parecía nervioso, al contrario, parecía muy seguro de sus actos.

_ No creo que debamos estar aquí… solos…_ dijo intentando rodearlo y dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero él la sujetó firmemente del brazo y la llevó hacia la pared, aprisionándola _no irás a ningún lado… no todavía_ sentenció hablándole al oído…

Kagome se estremeció, este hombre la ponía mal, era endemoniadamente tentador tenerlo así de cerca… pero ahora ella estaba tontamente con Inuyasha…

_Esto se puede mal interpretar… tu-tu sabes que yo estoy con…_ intentó decirle pero…

_ Ya te dije que él no te merece… él no es a quién tú te mereces_ le dijo roncamente mientras la tomaba del cuello y con su pulgar la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos…

Ella no podía más, esa forma de hablarle, de tocarla, de verla a los ojos con sus doradas iris, siempre tan seguro, tan firme en cada palabra, en cada acto que realizaba, la hacían temblar, él era a quién ella quería…

_ Sesshomaru… yo…_ decía pero él acercó aún más su rostro al ya ruborizado de la chica.

_ Tú nada Kagome…_ dijo roncamente mientras rosaba sus fríos labios con los suaves y cálidos de la colegiala, quien ya no podía con esa cercanía y soltaba suspiros sobre los de él _...tu nada._ y juntó sus labios con los de ella, por fin lo hizo, la besó, de momento recordó que su asqueroso medio hermano también lo había hecho y volvió ese beso desesperado, queriendo arrancarle de sus labios a es imbécil, quería ser el único a quien ella recordase, a quién ella deseara, y lo estaba logrando… Kagome correspondía a ese beso, aunque por su mente pasó Inuyasha por una fracción de segundo, logró sacarlo de la misma, pues cuando lo besaba a él, solo quería encontrarse con la mirada ambarina, pero de Sesshomaru… por eso lo hacía y ahora que lo tenía, no quería pensar en otra cosa… se sentía en un sueño… su sueño.

Sesshomaru por su parte no se saciaba de sentirla, ahora con sus grandes manos recorría las desnudas piernas de Kagome bajo su falda, su piel era tan suave y cálida, sus piernas eras sumamente firmes, las apretaba y las seguía recorriendo lentamente hacia el norte. Una vez que les faltó el aire, ambos se vieron a los ojos, Sesshomaru deshizo todo contacto con kagome, apoyo sus manos en la pared, a ambos lados de la cabeza de kagome, para poder verla perfectamente de frente, puesto que él era notoriamente más alto…

_ Dime Kagome… ¿te gustó?_ preguntó, refiriéndose a él mismo.

Kagome muy sonrojada y apenas sosteniéndole la mirada asintió con la cebeza… cosa que motivó a Sesshomaru a volver a acercarse a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y volvió a besarla, nunca se cansaría de probar sus labios… volvió a sus piernas y las levantó, cargándola de ese modo, kagome se sujetó fuerte al cuello del peliplata… lo besaba de la misma forma que él a ella, de una manera desesperada, necesitada del otro.

Él dejó sus labios para descender a su cuello, besándolo, succionándolo ligeramente e incluso brindándole pequeñas mordidas que la hacían gemir, nunca a pesar de tener casi 18 años, nunca había estado así con nadie, a su compañero los gemidos que Kagome emitía lo volvían loco, si eso lograba con unos besos, como sería con lo que tenía planeado hacerle desde que entró a esa bodega… sonrió al imaginarlo.

De algo estaba seguro, este día Kagome sería suya, de ahora y para siempre…

_ Sesshh… aghh… Sessho-maruuu_ decía Kagome realmente excitada, pues Sesshomaru con sus fuertes brazos la aprisionaba a su cuerpo, soltándola solo un poco llevó una mano a uno de sus pechos, sintiéndolo, firme entre sus dedos, perfectamente redondo… quería sentirlo piel a piel y lo quería hacer ahora… por lo que comenzó a desabotonar el chaleco escolar que la colegiala usaba, para inmediatamente hacer lo mismo con su blanca blusa…

Kagome reaccionó en ese momento…¿pasaría lo que creía que iba a pasar?, lo separó solo un poco con sus manos empujando el fuerte pecho del ojidorado…

_ Seshh… ¿qué estamos haciendo?..._ preguntó ella también lo deseaba, pero quería saber que él también lo hacía por las razones correctas, solo quería una razón para hacerlo y él se la dio…

_ Lo que siempre hemos querido hacer Kagome… amarnos…_ dijo con su voz ronca por la pasión, pero igualmente fría. _Por qué también lo deseas, tanto como yo…_ y retomó sus labios apasionadamente, ahora apoyándola en la pared detrás de ella, al cabo de unos minutos, y teniendo su blusa y chaleco desabrochados casi completamente soltó con gran maña su sujetador, que para su suerte de ajustaba del frente, facilitándole su labor… abandonó sus labios para ver con esa poca luz los redondos pechos de Kagome, siendo coronados por un erecto y rosado pezón en la cumbre, no planeaba esperar más y tomó posesión de ellos inmediatamente, Kagome sintió el frío contacto y arqueó la cabeza soltando un sonoro gemido, llevó ambas manos a la cabeza del mayor de los Taisho, enredó sus dedos en el plateado cabello atrayéndolo aún más a ella… la estaba volviendo loca… ya no quería detenerse.

Sesshomaru ya tenía una notoria erección bajo su pantalón a estas alturas le resultaba dolorosa mantenerla oculta, por lo que decidió con una mano desabotonar y dejar caer su pantalón, Kagome no se percató de lo ocurrido, el permanecía aún con sus boxers puestos, el dolor sesó muy ligeramente, ella también quería sentir su piel, por lo que hizo lo mismo, desabotonó su camisa con cierta prisa, el dejó sus pechos para facilitarle su misión, con una mano la sostenía de la cadera y la otra la llevó bajo su blusa sintiendo la delgada y tersa espalda de la colegiala… su mirada viajaba de sus pechos a su cuello, su boca y sus ojos, la besaba delicadamente cada cierto timpo, volvía a su cuello, volvían sus gemidos, y el placer de ambos.

Una vez desabotonada también su camisa bajó a Kagome cuidadosamente, logrando en el acto rozar su erecto miembro con su intimidad, haciendo así tensar a la chica, puesto que sería su primera vez… él se percató del miedo en ella y quiso tranquilizarla besando su cuello y oído, al tiempo que posaba una de sus grandes manos en su cuello. Deslizó calmadamente la pequeña ropa interior que Kagome llevaba bajo su falda, ella se puso nerviosa y apretó sus piernas, él mantenía sus labios en su oído, estaba ligeramente agachado para lograrlo y le susurró sensualmente…

_ Tranquila Kagome… no pasará si no quieres que pase…_ hablaba despacio pero de igual forma roncamente.

_ No… no es e-eso… es solo que yo…_ quería decirle que era virgen.

_ ¿Nunca…?_ preguntó sabiendo lo que quiso decir. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru sonrió, sí, sería él el primero en Kagome, y se encargaría de también ser el único. Con su mano acarició despacio la parte interna de sus muslos, logrando así que los abriera ligeramente y deslizar por completo su ropa interior, que una vez en el suelo, ella con sus pies alejó sutilmente.

Ahora ahí estaban, en esa bodega, solos, encerrados, Sesshomaru de igual forma solo tenía sus boxers puestos pues también se había liberado completamente de su pantalón y Kagome traía su ropa puesta pero completamente desabrochada y ya sin sus braguitas las cuales se encontraban a poca distancia de sus pies… Ambos sabía lo que sucedería y ambos lo deseaban…

Kagome no pudo evitar bajar su mirada y posarla sobre la ropa interior del chico que dejaba ver su alterada masculinidad, él en esos momentos se deshacía de su camisa, notó su mirada y con su mano acercó la de la chica a su firme y erecto miembro… kagome se sorprendió al contacto, de verdad era grande y estaba sumamente firme… no quería pensar que "eso" tendría que estar en ella momentos más adelante… pero disfrutó dicho contacto, él la veía a los ojos, ahora sus ojos parecían todavía más dorados, su color era más nítido, tal vez por la pasión o tal vez por el peligro que implicaba hacerlo en ese lugar…

Kagome aún con cierto pudor, llevó su mano por debajo de los negros boxers del peliplata, logrando así sentir su caliente e hinchado miembro, era sumamente suave, contrario a lo que pudo esperar… él como reflejo solo cerró los ojos y soltó lo que más parecía un gruñido que un gemido… llevó su mano a la nuca de la chica atraiéndola a su pecho, quería sentirla… ella por su parte hizo lo que creyó que le gustaría… hacía movimientos lentos de arriba abajo, aplicando solo un poco de presión, supo que lo hacía bien pues el agarre del chico se hacía cada vez más fuerte en su cuello, bajaba su cabeza a la altura de su frente y soltaba esos graves gemidos, Kagome sintió la necesidad de hacer más íntimo el contacto, ansiaba sentirlo totalmente, levantó su cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, él al sentir que ella cesaba en sus movimientos abrió sus doradas orbes y supo lo que ella quería…

_hazlo kagome_ dijo más como una ronca súplica… y ella lo hizo, llevó su boca al caliente miembro del ojidorado, no tenía experiencia alguna, pero recordaba algunas platicas tontas con algunas compañeras y eso le dio la noción de qué hacer… lo chupó como si de una paleta se tratase, recorrió la punta de su miembro con su lengua, humedeciéndolo, y haciéndolo gozar con ello, él con una mano apoyándose en la pared y con la otra sobre la cabeza de Kagome ayudándola en sus movimientos y con la cabeza totalmente inclinada con sus ojos cerrado disfrutando a más no poder esa sensación con la que tantos días soñó… permanecieron en esa posición... kagome siguió con su deliciosa tarea, al tiempo que con su mano se ayudaba a brindarle más placer al chico frente a ella, recorriendo el camino que su boca no alcanzaba a recorrer por el tamaño… Sesshomaru sabía que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo así, cada vez faltaba menos para llegar, lo sabía pues su miembro cada vez estaba más firme y más caliente, por lo que optó por levantarla, no lo deseaba pero no quería hacerle eso a kagome, no la primera vez, tal vez después…

Kagome obedeció pues sintió claramente como él con la mano que mantenía en su cabeza la incitaba a levantarse, él no perdió tiempo y volvió a levantarla de las piernas, volvió a recorrerlas con pasión aún más que al principio si tomaba en cuenta que estuvo a punto de terminar en la boca de esa azabache que lo mataba lentamente por no poder hacerle lo que deseaba. Apretó fuertemente su redondo trasero, la separó un poco de su cuerpo solo para permitirse pasar su miembro y aprisionarlo entre su cuerpo y el de Kagome, rozando así por completo sus intimidades, Kagome humedecía ya de sobremanera el excitado miembro masculino, pues su cuerpo le pedía por él… unos momentos de esa satisfactoria fricción bastaron para que Kagome le pidiera a Sesshomaru tomarla…

_ Sesshh… yo… ya no… ya no pue-doh más… por favor…_ suplicó y de gran manera complació al peliplata escucharla pedírselo…

_ Te amo Kagome…_ le dijo al oído, mientras se colocaba en posición para invadir su cuerpo, de pie.

_ Sessh…_ Kagome no lo podía creer… ¿él? ¿la amaba?¿a ella?

_ y soy yo a quien tú te mereces_ le aseguró al tiempo que comenzaba a entrar en su cuerpo.

_ Ahh… Seshh… _ Kagome estaba sufriendo, él era muy grande para ella, pero también lo amaba y si eso tenía que pasar, estaba feliz de que fuese él quien le provocara tan agudo dolor.

Poco a poco fue entrando en su cuerpo, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba para reponerse del dolor que le provocaba recibirlo, una vez que traspasó la berrera de su pureza, entró de lleno y fuerte en ella, mitigando el grito de dolor que le provocó con sus labios, la besó y continúo haciéndolo hasta que ella le correspondió sabiendo que de cierta manera el dolor pasó, comenzó a moverla lentamente sobre él, acto que también padeció, pues ella era tan estrecha que le dolía estar en en su interior, pero también lo disfrutaba grandemente, era tan contradictorio, pero delicioso a la vez…

Él no se deshizo del uniforme de la colegiala, pues muchas veces fantaseó hacérselo de esa forma, con el uniforme puesto, después habría tiempo de desnudarla completamente solo para él, hoy así la quería, veía perfectamente lo que quería ver y sentir, ahora la disfrutaba a plenitud, como nunca nadie más lo haría… ella era suya…

Arremetió en su contra varias veces, tomándola por la cadera y recargando su espalda en la fría pared, primero lentamente y según sus propios cuerpos se lo fueron pidiendo aumentaron el ritmo, Sesshomaru la envestía cada vez más fuerte, entrando profundo y saliendo casi completamente de ella, solo para volver a entrar, fue constante en sus arremetidas, haciendo casi frenético el acto, ambos llegaron juntos al éxtasis… él la sintió contraer su interior aprisionando su miembro, mismo que vertía su esencia en ella, se sentía tan bien, mejor de lo que pudo haberse imaginado…

Una vez que sus sensaciones les permitieron moverse, él se apoyó en la pared y se deslizo en esta, con Kagome todavía sobre de él, permanecieron sentados, siendo uno mismo, ella se aferró al chico por su espalda y le dijo…

_ Yo también te amo… Sesshomaru Taisho… y nadie mejor que tú, para mi…_ lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió, para luego volver a recargarse en su fuerte pecho…

_ ¿Qué pasará con …?_ quiso preguntar por su molesto medio hermano

Kagome solo negó con la cabeza… después habría tiempo para preocuparse por él… aunque alguno de sus romances escondidos le daría la excusa perfecta para finalizar con aquella locura… aunque de cierto modo a eso le debía estar así con ese frío joven al que tanto amaba y había esperado…

_ De acuerdo…_ dijo secamente... y la abrazó más fuerte… _"nadie más Kagome… nadie más que yo…" pensó y_ sonrió. Nunca la iba a dejar, a pesar de ser todavía adolescentes, él ya había decidido que con ella se iba a quedar…

FIN…

_**Dios Santo… no creo que soy una pervertida lujuriosa XD… lo siento… pero no lo pude evitar u.u Sessh me encanta… espero que les guste. chao**_


End file.
